beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z - Episode 2: Union
Union is the second episode of the Beyblade: Zero Era side-story, Beyblade: Zero Era Plus/Z. Des and Hikari have a large joyous wedding with all their friends, but their honeymoon plans are interrupted by a disturbing message. Plot Hikari and Des are escorted from a limousine into the pavillion of a large house, where they are greeted by a pink-haired toddler being chased by her mother carrying a purple-haired boy in her arms. Céleste puts down the boy, who waddles over to Des and Hikari, latching onto Des’s leg, Céleste grabs Hikari’s hands, telling her how excited she is for her, and that she has begun planning already. Des and Hikari look bemused, and ask where Angus is, and Céleste replies that he’s in the back garden trying to paint. Surprised, Des asks what she means by trying. Céleste tells him that he’s a really terrible artist. Later, Hikari and Céleste are in a couturier with Pierre’s wife Estelle trying to find the perfect dress for Hikari. Céleste is making it difficult, as she has insisted that the theme of the wedding absolutely must be blue and silver, however they are interrupted by a commotion at the front of the store, which turns out to be Kira, who is demanding to see her sister. Kira tells them that she dropped everything when she heard the news, and insists that Pierre must walk Hikari down the aisle, to which Estelle says is already the case. Back at the house, Kira and Céleste make plans about how the wedding will go, Kira says that the kids definitely have to be flowergirls, and Cheroseé will be the cutest ringbearer, Angus points out that he can barely walk, and Céleste replies that Rekka will carry him like a good brother. Hikari sits in the lounge with Des, watching the proceedings with amused chatter between them, however they are interrupted by a teenage girl, who asks what they are laughing at, Des points to what’s going on in the other room, the girl simply shakes her head and mutters something about her parents with a chuckle. Renaud and Frosina arrive a couple of days later, enthusiastically congratulating the pair, before telling them they have a special wedding gift prepared for them, which Hikari says it not necessary. Following the newly arrived pair is a blonde teenager, who looks confused and anxious, Des goes over to her and asks who she is, to which she replies that she’s Angus’s sister. Des says that they are in the dining room, and asks a butler to show her where it is. Over dinner later that night Angus says that he talked to the new World Champion] about attending the wedding, however they couldn’t attend due to prior commitments, Ru and Isolde are disappointed, while Des and Hikari say it doesn’t matter, and the only thing they really care about is getting to the aisle, before thanking everyone for all their effort. The day of the wedding arrives and everything seems to be going exactly according to Céleste’s plan, everything except the photographer, Angus offers to fill the role, however Céleste snaps at him, saying that half the photos are going to be of himself, and other half will be covered by his fingers, however as she says this Renaud comes over to tell her that the photographer has arrived. The crowd is full of famous faces and friends of the conjugal couple, including Vincent Geer, Valentina, Sebastian Vlacic, and Rio, while an empty chair in the front row is occupied by a crudely painted picture of Regime, which is only recognisable as such due to “Regime” being painted on the bottom in big bold letters. The ceremony begins, and Hikari is led down the aisle by Pierre, followed by Ru, Isolde, Inkrid, and Clémentine, who scatter Himalayan Blue Poppy and Silver Iris flower petals, matching Hikari’s silver dress and Des’s blue suit, the colour theme set by Céleste. They reach the altar, and Pierre gives Hikari away, using his cravat to wipe away Hikari’s tears of joy. Hikari and Des take their positions in front of the officiator, who conducts the services until the vows. As Hikari and Des say their vows, Cheroseé decides that he wants to walk the rings to the altar himself, toddling his way up the aisle, however, in his hurry to get there unassisted he trips on the step, being caught by his father who dives off his chair to save him, but sending the rings flying into the air. Kira launches Dragonshen in an attempt to save the rings, however it knocks them into the audience, where they are caught by guests and passed to the front, Dragonshen goes awry after hitting the rings, flying back into the decorations on the altar showering everyone in a cloud of paper debris, before landing on the train of Hikari’s dress, tearing it up, meanwhile Céleste sits in a silent fury about the mess being made of her hard work, while the crowd laughs at the ludicrous proceedings. The vows are said and the rings exchanged, and the ceremony ends. The reception is held at a grand, beautiful chateau, in a dining room decorated with blue and silver, including the chandelier, which has been covered in the same flowers scattered by the flower girls. After the dinner concludes, the toasts begin, starting with Renaud, who, after finishing his speech, stands up and goes to the main window, opening the curtains to reveal an oversized copy of the deed to the chateau, declaring that it now belongs to Des and Hikari as he promised years ago, which causes Kira to cry out with laughter. After wrapping up the main reception, the wedding dance begins. Des and Hikari step onto the dancefloor, embracing each in their first dance as a married couple, Des commenting that he never thought this day would happen, and he is the luckiest man in history. People slowly begin to flow onto the dancefloor following the first dance, with a drunk Angus leading the children in a ridiculous dance as he often does at weddings, to the embarrassment of Céleste, however he is soon joined by Renaud. After the wedding, Hikari and Des are reclining on the balcony of their room, cuddled up on a recliner. Des waxes about their past, and how meeting Hikari all those years ago was the best thing to happen to him, Hikari places her finger on his lips, telling him that it doesn’t need saying, and that she wishes she could live in this moment forever. The episode cuts to the next day, Pierre knocks urgently on the door of Des and Hikari’s room, Hikari throws on a robe, drawing it around herself, Des sleepily telling her to come back to bed, and lets Pierre in. Pierre splutters, out of breath, that the Bei-Ling Temple is under attack, causing Des to sit bolt upright in shock. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play